I'm Hot For You
by Pyrite
Summary: Kankuro and Naruto are out on a mission together. However, Kankuro doesn't know that Naruto is so hot for him.


Title: I'm Hot For You

Author: Pyrite

Rating: M

Pairing: Kankuro/Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, Oral Sex.

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright Kishimoto-sama. The story is copyright

myself.

Summary: Kankuro and Naruto are out on a mission together. However, Kankuro doesn't

know that Naruto is so hot for him.

Author's Note: This story wouldn't stop bothering me. Hope you like it!

Kankuro and Naruto looked as the sun set over Suna. They were still about five miles

out of Suna and Kankuro knew that the weather would go from hot to cold in about an

hour. They found a local cave near Suna that would let them stay out of the cold for

the night. Kankuro set his pack on the cave floor and began to gather sticks for a

fire. After getting about ten solid sticks, he lit it with a match and watched the

fire build up. Kankuro gathered more sticks in case they needed more.

They sat around the fire and Naruto took out his lunchbox of food. "Would you like

some?" He offered.

"No thanks Naruto. I still have some left in my box."

"Okay." Naruto replied as he watched Kankuro take out his box and eat a rice cake.

"So blondie, what do you do for fun?" The puppet nin asked.

"Um...just garden some and eat at Konaha's ramen shop."

Kankuro laughed softly. "You like ramen huh?"

He blushed, "Yeah. I have ever since I was a kid."

"Well are you in a relationship?"

Naruto looked up at the older man. "Me?"

"Uh yeah."

"No. I've never had a relationship besides my friendships." He suddenly blushed again.

"Well, what about you?"

"I've been in relationships before, but right now i'm not in one." Kankuro replied.

"So tell me blondie, have you ever thought about having a relationship?"

"Yeah, but the guy I like...I don't know if he would like me." Naruto explained.

"Really? You're so likeable."

Naruto blushed. "Thanks Kankuro."

"So who is this guy?" The puppet nin asked.

"Well...he is the older brother of a friend of mine. He knows me, but I don't think he

would like me. We've gone on a few missions together."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I don't think he would like me though."

"Really? Why?"

"Just because, i'm younger and not as mature as him."

Kankuro smiled at the blonde, "Is it me?"

Naruto blushed brightly, "Ummmm...no..."

The puppet nin laughed loudly, "Really Naruto? You can't hide it. Besides, the only

other friend that has an older brother is Sasuke Uchiha. He has been gone from Konaha

for a long time and I don't think you would like his brother."

The blonde blushed again, "It's true Kankuro."

"My question is, why do you think that I wouldn't like you?"

"Um...remember when we were on the mission for the stone of gelel?"

"Yep." Kankuro responded.

"And I had accidently grabbed you around the waist and we fell in the ocean."

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. I called you an idiot. Oh Naruto, i'm sorry. I didn't mean

to call you that. I was angry with those two girls I had been fighting. Forgive me?"

"Of course Kankuro. We all make mistakes." Naruto replied then hugged the puppet nin

suddenly.

"Now, I guess the question is...do you want me to show you what it is like to have a

relationship?" Kankuro asked the blonde.

The blonde nodded then admitted to Kankuro, "I've been so hot for you Kankuro."

Kankuro smiled at Naruto then kissed him hard. Naruto felt heat flow through his body

as he pulled Kankuro against his body. The older man pulled away from the younger's

lips and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Take me please."

He leaned in and whispered, "Kami that makes me hot for you blondie." Naruto blushed

then heard, "Let's take off our clothes huh?"

Naruto began to take off his orange and black clothes that were made for the weather

of Suna. He threw his coat and shirt into the floor. He then began to felt Kankuro

pull on the waist of his black pants. Naruto helped him by wiggling them off and

finally he was naked in front of the puppet nin.

Kankuro looked at him with a smile and said, "You look very beautiful and have a nice

piece of meat between your legs."

The blonde blushed brightly now at his words, "Thanks..."

The older of the two now took off his clothes and told his companion, "Spread your

beautiful legs blondie."

Naruto blushed even brighter, then spread his legs as he looked at Kankuro's cock. "Oh

my, you must be seven inches or more." He complimented.

Kankuro laughed softly, "I'm glad you approve Naruto." He slid between the parted legs

and kissed the blonde hard on his lips. Naruto let the puppet nin's tongue enter his

mouth, caressing his own tongue with a hard need. He moaned into Kankuro's mouth as he

felt the other move his fingers along his chest and pinch his perky nipples. Kankuro

pulled back leaving the two breathing hard. "You taste so damned sweet Naruto. I'm

sure I am going to enjoy the rest of your body."

The blonde looked up at the puppet nin with a redder face, "Oh Kankuro." He smirked

then licked a hot path down Naruto's tan body. Naruto moaned softly as he felt the

older nin lick around a peaked nipple then take it into his hot mouth. "Ahhh! Oh Kami!

Fuck me!"

Kankuro smirked after pulling away from the tan skin and murmured in a low voice, "Not

yet blondie." He used his forefinger and thumb of his right hand to toy with Naruto's

left nipple. "We'll get to that later."

Naruto whined loudly for the puppet nin as he bent down over the blonde's chest and

took the other nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. Kankuro heard Naruto beg and moan

for more of his ministrations as he nipped the peaked flesh suddenly. Kankuro pulled

away and heard a moan of pleasure and disappointment. "Please...take me!"

The puppet nin laughed softly then returned, "Very soon Naruto." He then returned to

the blonde's body and licked down his chest and down towards his stomach. He licked

around the younger nin's tattoo and heard a moan as he dipped his tongue into his

belly button. The puppet nin then began to lick lower, moving to caress the blonde's

cock with his expert tongue.

"Oh Kami! Fuck!" The blonde shouted as he felt Kankuro suck the younger nin's cock

into his mouth, deep throating him expertly. Naruto moaned, his eyes half-closed as

his hips arched towards the more experienced nin. "Oh...oh...Kankuro!"

"Oh my beautiful blonde. You're so tasty." Kankuro whispered in Naruto's ear as he

wrapped his right hand around the blonde's hardened cock.

Naruto whimpered then begged, "Please...take me!"

He laughed in the blonde's ear then said, "You don't have to ask twice. I don't have

lube, but I am going to use my oil for my puppets. I've done it before."

"Whatever! Fuck me!"

The puppet nin smiled at his partner then reached for the oil he used for his puppets

and uncorked it then coated his fingers with the substance. He then thrust a finger

into the blonde's hole and began to pump slowly. Naruto moaned loudly, feeling a

second finger being thrust in, then a third. Kankuro began to thrust hard into the

slick hole as he watched Naruto's half-closed eyes. "Feels good huh?"

"Please...want...your cock!" Naruto returned, begging for something bigger than

Kankuro's slick fingers.

The older man pulled out his fingers then reached for his oil and covered his large

cock with the oil then set the vial to the side. He grasped Naruto's hips and suddenly

plunged into the tight, slick hole. Kankuro heard the blonde shout in both pain and

pleasure. He knew that he had broken through the younger nin's virgin hole.

"Mmmm...you feel so good!"

"Please...i'm almost there!" He screamed out, wrapping his legs around the puppet

nin's hips and rubbing against his abdomen. Kankuro smiled and began to pound hard,

his orgasm nearing as Naruto's tight hole squeezed around his large cock. Naruto

screamed again asw he felt Kankuro spill his seed into his hole and he orgasmed

suddenly.

They both panted wildly before Kankuro finally told the blonde, "Kami that was good.

You were so beautiful."

Naruto looked at Kankuro with a smile and sweat pouring down his beautiful face.

"Thank you. It felt so good."

"Would you like more?"

"Right now?"

"Later, but i'm asking if you want to date me." Kankuro questioned him.

The blonde blushed at his question, "I...yes. I would love to."

"You'd have to move to Suna with me."

Naruto looked at him in surprise, "What?"

"If we are to be lovers, you'd have to stay with me in Suna." The puppet nin

explained.

"But how?"

"Well we can explain to Lady Tsunade that you want to help with missions in Suna and

want to train more down here."

Naruto thought on this then replied, "If I do this Kankuro, I need to know that our

relationship is more than sex. After all, I let you take my virginity."

Kankuro smirked then said, "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want you."

The blonde smiled at the older man then kissed him, feeling the other kiss him back

hard. "I love you and I will move with you."

"Good. I love you too blondie."

Author's Note 2: I hope you like this one-shot. As I mentioned, it wouldn't stop bothering me. Please review if you like!


End file.
